


Honey, The Kids Are Shrunk Take 2

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, The Avengers are confused, fortunately jarvis and darcy know what to do, tony and phil and nat get deaged, when in doubt call bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The Avengers fight a blob wielding magic user. It's lame until Tony, Natasha, and Phil get deaged. And lock themselves in the lab. Fortunately Darcy and JARVIS know who to call for help.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Honey, The Kids Are Shrunk Take 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darcy Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912875) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 
  * Inspired by [Honey, The Kids are Shrunk (Take 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007105) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> crossposting from stumblr
> 
> This is take two! I stalled out the first time- realized I'd jumped to far ahead, so this is me backtracking and seeing where it goes.

The battle was fairly uneventful. The Avengers were fighting an unimpressive magic user whose skills seemed to revolve around throwing brightly colored blobs. The most exciting moment was when a purple blob hit a pile of brightly colored flyers abandoned by a fleeing civilian. The flyers turned into brightly colored birds. The birds were ineffectual, not doing more damage than papercuts.

There were two close calls. Once when a green blob hit Agent Coulson, Black Widow, and Iron Man and once when a blue blob hit Captain America. But nothing happened and it didn’t take long for them to subdue the villain. He was carted off to Shield and the Avengers were sent home as the clean up started.

The fight probably would have been forgotten if not for what happened later that afternoon when the Avengers were setting up for a movie. Steve was halfway between the kitchen and the movie room, on his way to help make snacks, when there were several thuds and some startled yelling.

He froze, trying to decide whether to turn around and head back towards Clint’s increasingly distressed sounds and Thor’s disturbed rumble or forwards towards Bruce’s confused sounding yelp. Then he realized that he couldn’t hear Phil saying anything calmingly or Tony babbling and made a decision.

He took the remaining steps to the kitchen quickly and then stopped in the doorway, staring. Bruce was standing near the hot beverages machine. He looked up at Steve, utterly bewildered, and then looked back down. Steve couldn’t look away from the figures on the floor either.

One of them was a soft faced little boy who looked to be about four. He was swamped in Tony’s favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt. The other was a gangly teenager who looked slightly ridiculous in Phil’s suit.


End file.
